


Look How They Shine For You

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Getting Together, Graham and Ryan are definitely not taking responsibility, Sharing a Bed, TARDIS fam, The Doctor is the only one who has held a baby before, and loves tiny humans, leaving Yaz by defeault, moodboard, whether she wants to or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: The TARDIS fam gains a new member.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956031
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I caught up on DW last night, then I was telling Gideon about the space girlfriends, then this came into my head last night and wouldn’t leave, and I ended up mood boarding because I couldn’t write. And so, here we are. Title, of course, comes from listening to Jodie Whittaker’s version of Yellow while writing this, aka the only version of Yellow I like.

“Have any of you ever held a baby before?” The Doctor asked, glanced around the TARDIS. 

She received a mixture of shaking heads and looks of horror in return. 

“I’m an only child,” Ryan replied.

“I became a grandfather when he was fifteen,” Graham added, nodding towards Ryan. 

The Doctor turned to Yaz.

“Never,” she replied. Nor did she look particularly excited about the idea of holding one now. 

“Alright then, out of the way,” the Doctor ordered. “Let the only person who’s actually been a parent hold her.”

They parted like the Red Sea, eagerly relinquishing any chance to hold the baby they’d picked up as though she was a baby, not a tiny human.

“Hi there,” the Doctor grinned, reaching down and unlatching the baby from her carrier. She wasn’t crying, still looking slightly dazed from the mild sedative her parents must’ve given her before putting her into the rescue pod. “Hello, little one,” the Doctor murmured, bouncing the little girl on her hip. “Aren’t you beautiful? I love tiny humans. They’re all soft and full of potential. Yes, you are. You are.”

“Doc, what d’you mean the only person who’s actually been a parent?” Graham frowned.

“What d’you think I mean?” the Doctor replied distractedly, pulling the baby’s hands out of her mouth. “I was a father. Once. Well, more than once. Long time ago. We have to find her parents. They wouldn’t send their baby away unless they were in serious danger. We have to find them.” 

X

“Wait, how are we going to do this?” Yaz asked. “Unless you have a crib back there somewhere, where’s she going to sleep?”

“Oh, that’s a good point,” the Doctor realised. “I used to have my crib, but I haven’t seen that in ages. Not since Demon’s Run. Blimey, that was a long time ago. Anyway, I guess she’ll just have to sleep with me. We can co-sleep.”

“But what if she falls out of bed. There’s only one of you,” Graham pointed out. 

“We can double up,” the Doctor suggested.

“Not it,” Graham declared, stepping back.

“Definitely not it,” Ryan agreed, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“Alright then, looks like it’s you and me, Yaz,” the Doctor grinned. “Go get your jammies, and I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Sure,” Yaz agreed faintly. 

Once the Doctor and the baby had disappeared down the hall, she turned to Ryan and Graham and glared at them. 

“What?” Graham asked.

“Thanks,” Yaz glowered. “Sticking me with the Doctor and the baby.”

“You’ll have fun,” Ryan tried, but Yaz’s expression made it clear just how much he’d failed. 

After swinging by her own room on the TARDIS to change, Yaz made her way to the Doctor’s room, feeling inexplicably nervous. _Because of the baby_ , she told herself. That was the reason for the nerves. It had nothing to do with the idea of sleeping in the Doctor’s bed. Nothing at all. 

The Doctor’s bedroom wasn’t at all what she’d expected. It was a bigger version of their own rooms, just more cluttered, which wasn’t really a surprise. 

“Yaz!” the Doctor beamed. “Brilliant. You watch the little one, while I get changed, yeah?”

“Wait!” Yaz called. “What if she rolls towards the edge of the bed?”

“Catch her,” the Doctor replied, before disappearing behind a screen.

“Catch her,” Yaz echoed. “Like it’s that easy,” she muttered.

The baby was already lying in the middle of the bed, wriggling a little as she kicked her feet. Yaz smiled.

“You are kinda cute,” she admitted.

Yaz climbed onto the bed, sliding underneath the sheet and lying on her side, facing the baby. She reached out hesitantly, before dropping her hand onto the baby’s belly. The baby giggled and squirmed. So Yaz did it again, tickling her belly a little this time, which elicited a stream of bell-like giggles from the girl. 

“Someone’s happy,” the Doctor said, reemerging from behind the screen, now clad in a pair of rainbow pyjamas. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Yaz said.

“Yeah,” the Doctor grinned. “She is.”

If Yaz thought sleeping next to the Doctor would be weird, she was surprised to find herself falling asleep almost instantly, one hand stretched out towards the baby between them. 

Faint whimpers woke her at one point. When Yaz remembered the baby, her heart jumped into her throat as she scrambled to find the baby.

“She’s fine,” the Doctor’s voice cut through the darkness. Yaz’s eyes adjusted, and she saw the Doctor gently patting the baby’s back. “Probably just a bad dream,” the Doctor added.

Yaz watched as the baby settled, then fell asleep once more herself.

When she woke in the morning, she was greeted by the sight of the Doctor still asleep; her mouth hanging open, one arm twisted above her head, and one leg sticking out at right angles out of the bed, with the most spectacular case of bed head Yaz had ever seen. That image sent her into the day with a smile upon her face. 

X

Yaz spun around as the TARDIS door swung open. The Doctor strode inside, with Ryan and Graham hurrying to keep up, marching straight up to the console where she began hitting buttons and flicking switches.

“What happened?” Yaz asked, glancing between the three of them. “Did you find her parents?”

“Yes,” the Doctor replied tersely.

Yaz glanced questioningly at Graham, who shook his head. It was like a sucker punch to the heart, the realisation that this little girl in her arms, the one that spent the night cuddled between her and the Doctor, was alone in the universe. Yaz cuddled the baby close, pressing a kiss into her downy-soft baby hair.

“We were too late,” the Doctor said, leaning against the console, her tone subdued. 

“They’d been attacked,” Ryan added. “By these… things.”

“Daleks,” the Doctor supplied. “They’re called Daleks.” She left the console, crossing the room to Yaz and the baby. She ran a hand through the baby’s hair, watching her with sorrow etched across her features. “I found her parents,” she continued. “Her mother. She was dying. She made me promise to look after her.”

“We will,” Yaz agreed fiercely. 

The Doctors hand hesitated and she looked up at Yaz, the shadow of a smile hiding behind her features. Yaz smiled back. 

“We will,” the Doctor echoed. “Anmar. Her name’s Anmar.”

“Welcome to the family, Anmar,” Yaz whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with this verse, this was just to kickstart my creative brain after a week of no writing due to the flu. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com) so feel free to come and chat.


End file.
